I. Field
The present invention relates generally to seating, and more specifically a seating device that requires balancing and coordination on the part of its user.
II. Background
Previously available seating devices such as chairs and couches offer elements, such as legs, that fix the sitting surface or seat at a distance above a floor. Such devices enable a user to sit comfortably on a stable surface.
Studies have found that in certain instances, sitting on a device that is not stable can be beneficial. For example, persons having difficulty concentrating or focusing their attention can be aided by a chair or device that requires some level of physical interaction on the part of the user, such as balancing. A traditional chair, with a relatively fixed sitting surface, can be inadequate in situations where the user tends to have lapses in concentration after periods of time.
Previous designs have sought to address this need, including but not limited to use of balls or alternate solutions such as standing desks. Each of these solutions has its own issues. Sitting on a ball can cause the user to reach a “balancing point” such that no further balancing or movement is required. The need for continuously adjusting balance can be very beneficial. Standing desks do not truly address the issue, and are more for persons with back issues. Use of standing desks does not necessarily help with concentration, as a user can attain a balanced position and hold it for an extended period of time.
Certain devices seeking to address this issue have been produced or suggested. One such example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,156,790 to Johnsen. Johnsen offers a training apparatus/chair said to provide exercise for the back, having a circular chair seat 1 with a tilting means 4 and a damping means 5. Johnsen requires bottom plate 7, a large plate that makes the device cumbersome and difficult to relocate. With respect to the tilting means, the material of the tilting means 4 is not specified, but appears to be a fixed, unalterable semicircular piece. The damping means 5 is said to stabilize the chair such that it is possible to maintain balance, apparently strengthening the musculature of the back. The damping means add to the cumbersome nature of the device and are apparently needed because the tilting means 4 can cause the device to attain an unacceptable angle and cause the user to fall off the circular seat 1. A second embodiment of Johnsen shows no bottom plate, but instead a cloth filled by damping means. It is unclear what angle the circular seat could attain using this pliable damping means, and if a tall and/or heavy user could be subjected to movement perceived to be a threat to dislodge the user from the device.
The problems with Johnsen include the seat, which could easily cause the user to slip, the fixed and unchangeable nature of the tilting means 4, and the need for the cumbersome bottom plate 7 and/or pliable damping means seeking to prevent the user from falling off.
It has been found that certain dimensions in a seating device similar to that disclosed in Johnsen can be critical. The user should constantly be challenged, but have minimal risk of falling off such a device, and the device should accommodate a majority if not all of the population. Certain negative attributes of the Johnsen device call for improvements that minimize the risks and unwieldy nature of the device.
Therefore, there is a need for a seating device that enables the user to continually rebalance himself or herself that improves on previous designs and is usable by a wide segment of the population.